dbearchivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreamer Wakes
"The Dream is coming to an end...he shall wake, but is it truly our bowing moment? It is almost over, but best that you do not know or dwell on its meaning." '-Susan Wise's final words, ''Project RINI' ''"Tell all of existence to pray that the Dream's end is shortly imminent, for it would be a far less painful fate than the one you shall otherwise experience..." '-Miss Glowbug's final words, ''Project RINI (Alternate Epilogue)' 'The Dreamer Wakes' is a story written by Daniel and the finale of DBE Series 14, taking place immediately after ''History Is Immobile. Dreams have been a common thread in his writings, dating back to The First Story and the Dream Gates. But this time, it's different. Synopsis "What did she say about the Dreamer? The two had to die before he wakes, or something like that?" While Daniel Benfield attempts to process the deaths of Allura McCoy and his daughter, along with the rise of LavoSusan and its claim that the Dreamer shall now wake, the TARDIS Cloister Bell begins ringing. Despite all attempts to do something with the controls, nothing works and the Ship begins to disintegrate. As Daniel feels an oncoming sense of dread and helplessness, his mind quickly flashes to friends of the past... * The First Doctor and Rachel [Master Slave], left on Earth in 2034, eating at a ramen shop. The Doctor saw it coming, but knew there was nothing he could do... * Nadimia and her parents, Naida and Nanami, sitting in a park in 2027. Nadimia was kissing a girl named Koyomiko (Daniel's other daughter, in fact) to seal their engagement while Candice and Mayaa [New Life] watched their little kitten offspring playing nearby. The One could sense the oncoming slaughter, but had lost her powers after breaking free of the loop [Azumanga Randomness] and could do little... * Jani Bodmann, having elected to leave once he returned to Earth [Jani's Birthday Trip], walking with a Gem'ickian female [Gem'ickian Paradise] in some garden Daniel didn't recognize... * Hazuki, the vampire girl who Daniel and Hannah once befriended [Phases of the Moon], relaxing in a spa... * "M" and his squad, going through the vast reaches of space and time in his TARDIS [Azumanga Who], with – rather oddly – a robotic version of Nanami [Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice]... * Dr. Gregory House, on clinic duty in 2011, being suddenly hit with a double heart attack – one on each side of his chest [House: The Dream]... * Different versions of Daniel: ** With a Gardevoir, looking up at the night sky [Revenge of the Fallen]; ** With his mother and brother outside the TARDIS, arguing about where to go next [Dreamscapes]; ** Raising a green-haired young girl with four "prongs", before his life massively falls apart [Azumanga Who Returns]; ** Travelling with Nyamo, Yukari, and Hannah in the Ship [An Unearthly Hannah]; ** Very old, about to be killed along with his mother by a missile, all because he turned down the Doctor's offer [Deerfield Beach, 2050 AD]; ** Married to Nyamo, reading and smiling as Tomo and Yomi continue his legacy [Tomo's Padlocked Box]; ** Looking into a floating orb, seeing alternate realities [New Year's Eve: Azumanga Style, Epilogue]; ** Celebrating Christmas as Hannah continues his legacy [The Doctor's Christmas]; ** Watching Yukari, Nyamo, Tomo, and Yomi (among others) play on Match Game in 1975 [Stars And Money]; ** As Professor Dleifneb, writing a note as his daughters go into the Big Catfish [Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice]; ** In the Realm of Possibility, still married to Kaorin, officiating a multiple-marriage ceremony [Azumanga Who]; ** Leader of a grand company dealing primarily in game shows, working with his family and friends, and hosting a nationally-broadcast talk show while battling his uncaring and slanderous network; ** Sitting by himself, typing away, having achieved none of the above... * The young Allura, uncertain what her future held after meeting her older self and watching history change [History Is Immobile], glancing once into the sky... * Miss Glowbug, Mew, Soval, Sam – and Susan?! – in a hospital much like that Tokyo one, having apparently escaped again and no longer using their disguises [Project RINI, Epilogue], trying to outrun the inevitable... * Everything, and everyone, else in all the multiverses that were just minding their own business... All is destroyed as Daniel's body turns to ashes and the last piece of his brain speaks before it too dies – "The Dreamer Wakes." Daniel wakes, now back in his old home with his mother still alive. Taking this as a trap, he runs out and quickly discovers it is August 25, 2006 – the day after his family was abducted by the Ogrons, although they are evidently still alive. He then considers the possibility that it was all just a dream. "He had lived through hundreds of years, second by second and day by day, all in 24 hours. Even with what he had experienced, that...that was simply impossible." Daniel continues running, yelling for Hannah and anyone else whose name he can recall until he collapses after ten minutes. As his vision goes dark and he loses consciousness, blood pours from his head onto the hard ground... "Father, wake up." Notes * The Gem'ickian was originally a Dronad, but the author felt that left a loose end regarding Gem'ickian Paradise and changed it accordingly. * The Dreamer Wakes was designed to tie up the loose ends of Daniel's continuity, but is followed by the final series. Category:Stories Category:Unpublished Stories